dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Luna
Perfil *''thumb|324px|Luna''Nombre Artístico: 루나'' /'' Luna *'Nombre Real: '박선영 / Park Seon Young *'Apodos:' Princesa del espejo. *'Profesión:' Cantante / Modelo / Actriz. *'Fecha de Nacimiento:' 12-Agosto-1993. *'Lugar de Nacimiento:' Seúl, Corea del Sur. *'Estatura: '''1.60 cm *'Peso:' 56 kg. *'Tipo de sangre': A *'Familia:' Padres, Una hermana gemela (Jinyoung) y un hermano. *'Signo Zodiacal:' Leo. *'Signo Chino: Gallo. *'''Agencia: SM Entertainment Biografia Nació bajo el nombre de Park Sun-Young en Seúl, Corea del Sur el 12 de agosto de 1993. En 2006, SM Entertainment, contrató a Luna después de ver su presentación en el programa de televisión de SBS, “Truth Game”. Después de haber sido entrenada por más de tres años, se convirtió en miembro del quinteto femenino, f(x), bajo el sello de su agencia. Luna fue una de los veinte ídolos de diferentes grupos de Corea del Sur, que grabaron la canción “Let’s Go”, con el fin de aumentar la participación pública en la Cumbre de Seúl del G-20. Ella prestó su voz junto a sus compañeros de disquera Sungmin, Seohyun y Jonghyun. Es la miembro que ha grabado mas canciones para OST de diferentes dramas. A finales de 2009, Luna y Krystal Jung contribuyeron en la banda sonora de la serie de televisión, ”Invencible Pyung Lee Kang’‘, con un dueto, “Hard but Easy”. A principios de 2010, Krystal, Luna y Amber también grabaron la canción “Spread Its Wings” para la banda sonora del drama de la KBS, God of Study. Krystal y Luna de nuevamente grabaron a dueto la canción “Calling Out” para el drama de KBS, ”Cinderella’s Sister’‘. A finales de 2010, Luna dio a conocer un solo títulado ”Beautiful Day”, como parte de la banda sonora del drama de KBS “Please Marry Me”. El 23 de diciembre de 2010, una colaboración a dúo entre Luna y Yesung de Super Junior fue lanzada, titulada “And I Love You”, para la segunda banda sonora original de ”President” de KBS. Dramas *Saving Madame Go Bong Shil (CSTV, 2011-2012) Películas *I AM.(2012) Musicales *Legally Blonde (2011) *Coyote Ugly (2011) Temas para Dramas * It's Okay tema para Cheongdamdong Alice (2012) *''It`s Me junto a Sunny, tema para To the Beautiful You (2012) *''Beautiful Day, tema para Please Marry Me (2010) *''And I Love You'', junto a Ye Sung tema para President (2010) *''Sing / Calling Out'', junto a Krystal tema para Cinderella's Sister (2010) *''Spread Its Wings'' junto a Krystal y Amber Liu, tema para God of Study (2010) *''Hard but Easy'' junto a Krystal, tema para Invincible Lee Pyung Kang (2009) Programas de TV *Inmortal Song (01/09/2012-) *'Dancing with Stars 2' (13/07/2012) *Weekly Idol (04/07/2012 junto a F(x)) *The Beatles Code 2 (02/07/2012 junto a F (x)) *SBS's 100 Million Quiz Show ''(15/06/2012 junto a Victoria) *tvN's TAXI (17/05/2012) *MTV The Show (2011, presentadora) *SBS's ''Running Man ''(7 y 14/08/2011) *SBS's ''Strong Heart ''(22 y 30/03/2011) *MBC'S ''Come To Play ''(14/03/2011) *KBS2's ''Happy Together 3 (10/02/2011) *MBC's Idol Star 7080 Best Singer ''(4/02/2011) *KBS2's ''Idol Brain Collision ''(03/02/2011) *Enjoy Today (2011) *Star King (2010- , miembro regular ) *Idol Star Trot (2010) *MBC's ''2010 Idol Star Athletics Championships ''(2010) *SBS's ''Truth Game ''(2006, pre-debut) Colaboraciones *SHINee: ''Get Down junto a Min ho y Key para el album 2009, Year of Us ''(2009) Anuncios *LG Lollipop *LG Cyon Chocolate phone *Samsung LCD TV Discografia '''Single' Curiosidades *'Grupo Kpop: 'F(x) *'Educación: 'Lila Art High School , Universidad Jung Ang Dae (especialización en teatro). *'Familia:' Padres, Hermano Mayor y Hermana Gemela. *'Idioma:' Coreano y Chino (Básico) *'Casting: '''2006 SM Casting SystemDato. *'Debut': 2009 F(x) Digital Single LA chA TA. *'Compañera de Habitación: Sulli. *'Le gusta: '''La actuación. *'Mascota favorita: 'Los cachorros. *'Poder mágico: 'La magia de curación. *'Viste usualmente: 'Camisetas y pantalones anchos. *'Canción favorita: '"One Moment in time"de Whitney Houston, "Live Well" de Brown Eyed Soul, "Love-The Way it is" de Keyshia Cole y canciones clasicas *'Modelos a seguir: '''Lee Jung Hyun, BoA, Whitney Houston, Brown Eyed Soul. *Ídolo favoritos:' Kim Hye Ran. *'Quiere conocer a:' Chae Yeon. *'Comida Favorita: Fresas, chocolates, pastel y Pizza. *'Hombre ideal: '''Dedicado al trabajo, que ame la música y sepa apreciarla, con una apariencia como la de Kimura Takuya, que vista traje y que sea artista. *'Fanclub: 'Lunatics. *'Miembro de f(x) mas Atractiva: Sulli por su imagen pura y sonriente *Su hábito es dormir hasta tarde. *Habla mucho. *Para ella conversar con un amigo es un alivio al estrés. *En su cartera comúnmente hay hojas de música y su diario. *Durante la secundaria fue compañera de Park Ji Yeon de T-ara. *Es buena amiga de Jiyeon de T-ara e IU. *Su hermano está en el ejercito. *Su hermana gemela, Jinyoung, es más grande que ella. *Luna afirmó que si Jinyoung se hubiera unido a f(x), tendría una voz más suave que ella. *No suele hablar mucho de su hermana gemela Jinyoung *Es la integrante de F(x) con más baja estatura. *Su padre canta en una iglesia. *Su primera compañera de cuarto fue Amber. Actualmente comparte el dormitorio con Sulli. *Debutó como actriz junto a Kim Kyu Jong (SS501) en el drama "Saving Madame Go Bong Shil". *Le gustaria hacer un dueto con L.Joe de Teen Top. *En el programa de television HELLO F(x) ella fue la que hablo mas junto con Sulli. *En septiembre Luna ha aparecido en el programa Immortal Song 2 haciendo su primera aparicion el dia 01/09/12, y ganando el primer puesto. *Su foto de escritorio es de f(x) *Ella no puede vivir sin espejos. *Cuando era más joven, su sonido de alarma de su celular era música clásica. *Luna considera que su voz es débil en familia. *El 29 de enero del 2010 fue nombrada junto con otros miembros del grupo, embajadoras de las fuerzas armadas Coreanas. *Durante sus días de trainee escuchó un rumor de que BoA había sangrado por la naríz por lo duro que eran los ensayos y se propuso a sí misma ensayar así de duro para lograrlo. Al lograrlo supo que estaba lista para debutar. *Los fans dicen que Luna y Onew hacen una linda pareja en el escenario por lo que los llaman "Lunew". *Es una chica que le gusta mucho hablar, explicar y escuchar. Siempre se expresa de buena manera, además siempre piensa en sus compañeras. *Es cercana a Sung Min y a Ye Sung de Super Junior y Lee Sung Jong de INFINITE. *Luna ha participado en una canción para la banda sonora del nuevo drama de la SBS, Cheongdamdong Alice, la canción se llama It's Okay. Se dice que Luna sorprendió a los productores tomándole sólo dos horas para la grabación completa de la canción. “''It's Okay''” es un tema de rock híbrido co-producida por Hong Jung Soo y Park Young Min con letra conmovedora para consolar los corazones de los jóvenes que se enfrentan a la generación actual. *Cantó junto a Ye Sung de Super Junior, Loving You. *Es llamada "ídolo musculos/Piernas de caballo" por sus musculos tonificados y bien ejercitados. *Dijo que su tipo ideal era Onew de SHINee en un variety Show. Enlaces *Perfil (Nate) *Perfil (Daum) *Perfil (Naver) *Luna on Me2day(Korean) *Hancinema *SM Entertainment - Official website *f(x) - Official South Korean website Galeria luna__-.jpg f(x) Luna Hanbok (4).jpg Luna_F(x)__.jpg Luna_DANGER_F(x).jpg luna F(x).jpg Luna_fx.png LUNA CUTEE.jpg Lunaa_bunny.jpg Luuna.jpg luna cut.png luna27.jpg luna~´.jpg Luna k.jpg Luna Bunny2.jpg Videos thumb|left|300px|Luna F(x) - One Thousand Days (sub español) Categoría:KCantante Categoría:KActriz Categoría:SM Entertainment